Concrete Jungle
by JMD-009
Summary: Xander arrives on Beaumonde to deliver the demon horn. Will he find what he's after or make a powerful new enemy? Let's face it, what are the odds he won't tick someone off either way? Buffy, Firefly crossover. Story 2 of the 'Lost in Serenity' series.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing

--o--o--o--

Notes: So here it is, the next chapter in the 'Lost in Serenity' series. This one will have more action than the last one though.  
Notes 2: This doesn't actually take place during a Firefly episode, rather in between 'Our Mrs. Reynolds' and 'Jaynestown'.

--o--o--o--

To Xander it was like crossing an invisible border. You may not have been able to see the line but the difference was clear as night and day.

Behind him, past the alley he and just walked by, was a typical slum as far as he could tell. He had seen a dozen just like it in his brief time travelling the 'verse.

The buildings reflected the people who lived in them; dirty and run down. In places like this the criminal element, the gangs and the slumlords, ruled with a pitiless and vicious fist. Nobody batted an eye at the bodies that appeared in the alleyways or someone being brutalized in the streets.

More than once Xander had to fight down instincts that would only get him shot. Theses weren't vampires; these were worse. They were human monsters that didn't even have the excuse of no soul.

In front of him was the contrast. The buildings were more or less clean and well taken care of and the people walked the streets freely with very little fear.

It was an odd experience to someone who hadn't walked it before. At first it would seem like you simply walked into an upper class neighbourhood; if an oddly placed one. A quick look at the building designs and the people's appearance would dissuade that notion. It was still one of Beaumonde's lower class areas; it just had some indefinable air about it. It seemed safer somehow.

Xander knew better. He had just crossed into Pride territory.

They had influence all over the city of New Dunsmuir, in fact, the entirety of the planet Beaumonde. This was just the little piece of the city they marked as their own.

Nobody caused trouble here. Not if they wanted to live long enough to cause trouble elsewhere.

According to the rumours Xander was able to overhear, The Pride had been around since the first settlers came to Beaumonde. Perhaps even before.

Of all the rim worlds Beaumonde was the one that was closest to what one might expect from the core. Or at least a rim version of a core world. There were huge sprawling cities side by side with breathtaking countryside and despite being on the rim Beaumonde still had some business and political influence in the Alliance.

Not to mention it was a remarkably ordered place considering the large criminal element. Fear can be an excellent motivator.

The Pride were known to be extremely territorial and didn't like anyone causing trouble on their turf. Unless it was them of course.

And they had their hands in everything as far as Xander could tell. Drugs, prostitution, money laundering, extortion, theft, if it was illegal they probably had their hands in it somewhere. They had legitimate interests too, but the illegal far outweighed those.

Not the type Xander would have chosen to work with if he had a choice. Desperation will make a man do foolish things.

He knew The Pride had a tendency to brutally, efficiently, and permanently deal with their enemies, or perceived enemies, but he also knew they were viciously protective of their own. That mollified him somewhat. At least that part he could understand.

Not that he planned on letting down his guard around them. It was more than just the criminal aspect of things, he'd dealt with more than his share of unsavoury types since coming to this time. There was just something about these Pride members that set the hairs on the back of his neck up.

Case in point here he was walking unchallenged through Pride territory. He may have been here a few times in the past but he was still unknown to all but a handful of people here. The Pride members were apparently informed of him though. He could easily pick out their watchful gaze from the curious ones residents gave an unfamiliar face. They wanted him to know they were watching.

It was the ones he could not see that worried Xander the most.

After walking for some time he came to a structure in the exact centre of The Pride's territory. It was a large building that wouldn't have looked out of place in the city's downtown area. It didn't look out of place here though; the buildings around it, also Pride owned, were built up enough to make this small area of the territory look like a city within the city.

The building was made of ebony steel and large one-way dark green, almost black, windows with a mirror-like finish to them. Some of the windows were a lighter green arrayed in a specific pattern painting a massive mural of a tree wrapping around the building.

Yggdrasil, Xander remembered the name from one of Giles' books. The Tree of Life. The World Tree.

At the base of the tree were large ornate doors, as if carved in imaginary bark. Above those a large sign proclaimed the name 'The Jungle Room' with relish.

In short it was a building that exuded both arrogance and power.

As he neared the building Xander could see a large line of people waiting at the doors. He could understand why. The bottom two floors were a nightclub called, go figure, The Jungle Room. The best in the city, perhaps even this side of the core, it was always a popular spot with locals and passers-by alike.

That and what was on the next two floors. It also had the best brothel.

Lord knows what was on the rest of the massive building's floors. Nobody else seemed to, though it was assumed much of the space was living and training accommodations for the Pride members. Nothing but the best for their own.

Xander bypassed the line, people cursing him in English and Chinese, and made his way straight to the doors. The doorman didn't even bat an eye, he simply held the door open, apparently aware of his arrival. Xander figured as much when he first noticed he was being watched.

"Good evening, Mr. Harris." A buxom blonde woman called to him as he entered the club proper. Xander only vaguely notice her tasteful, yet noticeably slinky black dress that barely contained her generous assets.

"Hey," Xander said absently, his eyes scanning the room from any sign of his target. "Janine right?"

She gave him a dazzling smile as she took one of his hands in her own. "Good memory, we only met the once. Briefly at that." Janine thrust her chest out and placed his hand on her breast. "Is there perhaps some reason for that?"

Xander's head spun to gaze at their joined hands so fast that he briefly worried about whiplash. Or at least he would have if his thought process hadn't just derailed. Janine just laughed at his wide eyes and audible gulp. The innocent ones were always the most fun to play with.

After what seemed like hours to Xander, but was in fact barely a minute, she finally took his hand away from her chest and led him to an out of the way booth near the back of the club. She pushed him down into the well cushion seat and gave him a suggestive grin.

"Mr. Walker is in a meeting right now," Janine told him as she straddled his lap. "I'm sure we can think of _some way_ to occupy ourselves in the meantime."

And as Janine ground her hips on his lap and took an ear in her teeth the one person he was trying his best not to think about forced her way back into his mind as he thought, _She's not as pretty as River._


	2. I Asked Nicely

Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing

--o--o--o--

The pretty redhead gave a wry smile as she approached Xander's booth. "Something wrong Janine?" She asked innocently, taking in the other woman's put upon expression and the two feet between her and the young man she was sent to entertain.

"He won't play." Janine pouted.

Though she didn't show it the redhead was surprised, she didn't know many young men who could resists Janine's charms. None came immediately to mind in fact. Her estimation of the man in front of her just went up. A little.

"Mr. Harris," she said turning away from Janine. "Mr. Walker is ready to see you now. My name is Trisha, I'll escort you the rest of the way."

Standing up Xander took one of Janine's hands a pressed his lips to the back of it in what he hoped was a gentlemanly manner. Probably best to be as polite as possible in a den of killers. "Thank you for your company Janine. It's been a pleasure."

Janine made a show of looking him up and down and licking her lips. "Come back some time and I'll make it a _real_ pleasure."

Xander tried not to blush as he turned to Trisha and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Trisha took his arm with a charming smile on her face. Since his booth was near the back already it was a short trip to the metal stairway along the back wall that led to an office overlooking the club.

"I think I insulted your friend," Xander told her as they climbed the stairs. He noticed she stayed in close as they went up the thin stairwell, her elegant silk kimono, a brilliant forest green that matched her eyes, rubbed against him with each step. He tried not to think about what was under it.

"She is simply unused to rejection," Trisha assured him. "Pay it no mind Alexander."

"Xander, please."

"Of course," she said as they reached the upper landing.

Standing on the landing in front of a door had to be the largest man Xander had ever seen. He would shame any of the wrestlers he used to watch on TV. The bald, clean-shaven man was easily seven feet tall with a neck thicker round than bother Xander's forearms. The slick black suit struggled to contain him; the buttons looked ready to fly off at the slightest shift in muscle.

He glared hard at Xander but, at a mere glance from Trisha, stepped aside and opened the door.

"Good evening Riktor," Trisha said absently as she led Xander into the room.

If the club had a slick ultramodern feel that was perhaps at odds with much of what he had seen in his travels, than Xander thought the office was equally out of place with the rest of the club.

Rich reds, hardwood and gold bas-reliefs gave it a very classical high society feel. A kind of importance that could easily make the unprepared feel like they were in the presence of someone greater than themselves. Which, Xander supposed, was part of the point, to throw people off guard. He hadn't been immune to it the first time he was here.

This time he was more concerned with the man sitting behind the large antique desk.

As Trisha brought Xander further in he heard the door click shut and knew without turning that Thick Neck followed them in. He tried his best not to let that worry him.

The man behind the desk stood up and Xander got a good look at him. He was around Xander's size, maybe an inch or two taller, the expensive high collared green silk shirt, a perfect match for Trisha's kimono, had a design in black that wrapped around the edges before disappearing behind a black jacket that did little to hid a powerful build.

Nowhere near as freakishly massive as Thick Neck perhaps, but certain more powerful than Xander himself, especially in the upper body.

A mane of thick shoulder length blonde hair framed a handsome face with an equally thick beard specked with red. He smiled warmly as they entered but Xander felt his golden eyes betrayed him. They seemed cold and calculating; the same as the last time he had seen them.

Trisha left him as she rounded the desk and pecked the man on the cheek. "Darling, Mr. Harris is here."

"So I see. Thank you love," he said before he leaned down and whispered something in Trisha's ear. She nodded and walked past Xander to stand by the door.

Thick Neck came forward, positioning himself off to the side but noticeably between Xander and his boss.

"Good evening Mr. Walker," Xander said politely.

"Please," Walker started with a smile and his arms open in a friendly gesture. Xander didn't believe it for a second. "If you have come to say you were successful than you have more then earned the right to call me Anton."

Xander unslung the long plastic case from his shoulder and cradled it in his hands. "I got it," he assured.

"Good, good," Anton said as he rounded his desk to stand in front of Xander. He gestured to the case. "May I?"

Despite the infliction Xander wasn't foolish enough to think it was a request he could deny and held the container out. "Be my guest."

With the utmost care Anton took the case in his own hands. Undoing the clasp he popped the lid off and gently removed the cloth wrapped object out. Placing the empty case on his desk Anton took the object in both hands and almost reverently removed the cloth.

"Exquisite," Anton breathed, his eyes shining with genuine interest as he examined what lay in his hands. It was a large yellow-brown horn that had a curve to it that grew more pronounced as it neared the razor sharp tip. "What is this? Three feet?"

"About an inch shy of, but close enough."

"I'm impressed," Anton said finally taking his eyes off the horn to regard Xander. "Three feet, this had to come from an Elder."

"It did." Xander told him simply.

"Are you aware," Anton asked. "That a D'Caran demon's horns continue to grow until the day they die?"

"I've been told as much."

"I sent nearly a dozen teams to the D'Caran tribe's camp on Triumph," He told Xander as he set the horn down and lean casually on his desk. "For reasons that are not important at the moment The Pride could not get involved directed with the D'Carans so we had to work through intermediaries. Thieves, mercenaries, hardened killers, I sent just about everything. All failed. No survivors.

"Then, one day, this kid walks into one of my clubs and offers me a deal. He'll get the materials I would need and then some if I perform a ritual for him. The horn was needed for this ritual, among others, but due to the ferocious warriors the D'Carans are reputed to be this task is saved for last.

"So Alexander," Anton asked as he straightened up and held Xander's gaze with his own. "How did you succeed where so many other failed?"

"I asked nicely."

Anton just stared for a long moment. Then, slowly, he gave a full-bellied laugh and clapped Xander on the shoulder. "Fine, keep your secrets my young friend."

Xander shrugged. How was he supposed to explain to a violent criminal that he really did ask the demon for it?

Instead Xander asked, "And your end of the deal? When can we perform the ritual? How soon?"

Anton thought for a moment. "Tonight I suppose." Then a predatory smile grew on his face. "Yes, tonight would work perfectly."

Xander really didn't like how he said that.

"I like you Alexander," Walker told him, the predatory smile never left his face though neither he or Thick Neck made a move towards him. "You have a sense of humour to you that, sadly, we often lack around here. But, let's face it, we both knew this was coming."

Still neither man moved.

_Something's wrong,_ Xander thought. _Mojo guy in front of me not making with the mojo, huge mountain of a man to the side not making with the violence; no, something's definitely not right about this._

Then Xander remembered the woman standing behind him a fraction of a second before the back of his head exploded in pain. The last thought going through Xander's head before his world went dark was, _that's it! From now on I just assume every woman I meet wants to hurt me!_


	3. Dreams and the Glowy Lady

Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing

--o--o--o--

The lights of the festival could still be seen over the hill but sixteen-year-old Jayne Cobb didn't notice. He only had eyes for the girl currently tugging on his hand leading him away from the party.

She turned to him as they reached the barn doors and tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ears. Standing there, biting her lip nervously, in a simple blouse and pants made more for working in than fashion, Jayne couldn't think of a more beautiful sight.

Jayne let her pull him close, enjoying the feel of her hands on his chest. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him down as she rose on her toes. Their lips were a hairsbreadth from touching. "Jayne," she breathed.

"Ya Lily?" His voice was heavy; his hands loose on her waist.

Suddenly she pushed hard and the unbalanced and unprepared Jayne found himself on his butt. "Catch me if you can!" She giggled as she took off running.

Jayne watched wide-eyed as Lily ran into the barn, the door closing a moment later. He sat there stunned, his teenage mind trying to process what just happened. Then he suddenly stood up. "Hey! Wait up!"

He ran to the barn and threw the door open, perhaps harder than necessary in his rush. Jayne paused in the doorway and looked around. The barn was empty as far as he could tell. There was no sign of Lily anywhere.

Just as Jayne thought she might have gone out the other door he caught a soft glow coming from above.

He took the stairs to the loft two at a time. Lily stood waiting illuminated by a small lamp next to the window. She grinned at him and crooked a finger.

Jayne didn't need any more of an invitation. He rushed over only to trip a couple steps away and send them both tumbling. They landed in one of the hay bales filling the loft, laughing the whole way.

Then they're kissing though still not able to stave off all the laughter. Jayne's hand hesitantly worked its way under her shirt.

Lily tugs on him and shifts her hips. Jayne allows her to flip him over. She deepens the kiss before jumping off him and pulling him to his feet.

"Dance with me."

She spins him around and suddenly rain is beating down on his now clothed form. Jayne's breath is coming in haggard pants, but no longer from the thrill of a first love. There's unrelenting fear in his eyes.

He ignored the flaming barn at his back, only seeing the door of the house ajar and the rain as it washed away the bloody footprints on the deck.

"Lily!!" Jayne screamed his voice filled with terror as he sprints forward.

"You don't want to go in there Jayne." A voice called out somewhere behind him causing him to stop and spin around. There was a woman there that he was certain hadn't been there a moment ago. Her flowing white gown and pale skin seemed to almost glow and her long dark hair remained dry despite the torrential rain.

"Who the gorram hell are you?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am Jayne, only what I have to say."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jayne bellowed as he turned toward the house again. "I have to get to Lily!"

"She's gone Jayne." The woman's calm voice stopping him in his tracks faster than anything else could. "You know that."

"No," he denied. "I can still get to her."

"She's gone Jayne," the woman said again, suddenly standing in front of him. "And you're not a teenager anymore."

Jayne looked down at himself and sure enough he was no longer in a teenage body but the body of the man he became, knives and guns strapped to his person.

"I don't get it? What goin' on?"

"You're dreaming Jayne. And I didn't come here to be your therapist but a bit of free advice, you have to let it go," she said with a look of sympathy. "Would Lily really like the man you've become? Or that you use her as an excuse for becoming it."

"Hey-" Jayne growled out only to be cut off with an idle wave of a hand.

"I'm not judging, Jayne," she told him soothingly. "I'm just offering insight."

Jayne stayed silent for a long moment before meeting her gaze. "If I'm dreamin' then you must be a dream too right? One of them subconscious thingamajigs the doc yammered on 'bout?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, no such luck. I'm real and, whether you want to admit it or not, you know that."

He nodded, just accepting it as fact. If asked he would never be able to explain why. It could be something she did to his head or she could just have a calming aura. It could also be the generous cleavage the gown showed distracting him. Who's to say for sure?

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I normally don't appear to people Jayne. These are some extraordinary circumstances though." The woman paused for a moment and seemed to consider her next words. "I can't affect the physical world; it takes a great deal to affect even a dream. I need to… contract out I suppose you could say."

"You want me to do a job for you."

The woman smiled. "I can't pay you I'm afraid."

Jayne looked away in thought. If this really was just a dream it was one of the strangest he had ever had. He still felt in was more in his gut. Real or not at least she stopped things before he finished the nightmare. He turned back to the woman. "What's the job? Not saying I'll do it or nothin', just wonderin'."

"Xander." She said simply.

Now Jayne was confused. Why was the strange kid invading his dreams? He couldn't keep the confusion out of his voice. "Xander?"

"Dark hair, yeh tall," She held her hand up about the kid's height. "Strange sense of humour, hideous fashion sense. Xander."

Jayne was still lost. "What about him?"

"He's in trouble." The woman told him like it was something so normal as to be expected. "You need to save him and take him with you. Protect him. Xander is more important than anyone knows. Especially himself."

Jayne blinked at the, now, obviously crazy person who invaded his dream. "Couldn't I just go back to the sex part of the dream?" he asked.

"Look buddy!" The woman's calm demeanour vanished and she was on him in an instant. She didn't so much advance on him as she was simply there. Her voice rose as she spoke and she punctuated each word with a sharp jab in his chest. "I have tried to be nice about it, but let me tell you how it is! You're not my first choice for a champion but you're what I got to work with right now. This is what's going to happen. You are going to wake up. You are going to get out of bed. You are going to save _**my Xander! Now wake the hell up and get to work!**_"

--o--o--o--

Jayne woke with a start.

He blinked confusedly for a long moment, taking in the room. For a second he wondered how he got inside and where Glowy Lady went. Then he remembered it was just a dream.

Briefly he considered waking his bedmate for another round but thought better of it. The damn dream left him in no mood for sex, and that was saying something.

Untangling himself from the hooker he had bought for the night Jayne set about finding his clothes. He grumbled quietly as to himself as he dressed, swearing never to drink alcohol he couldn't pronounce ever again. It led to weird dreams.

Jayne went into the hall, closing the door silently behind him. He started to make his way to the brothel's reception area to take the elevator down to the main entrance. The Jungle Room was a bit more ritzy, not to mention pricier, than the joints he normally frequented but a guy has to treat himself to the finer things every once in a while. After saving the day with Vera taking out that chop shop Jayne felt he deserved a high class lay.

He didn't get more than a few steps before he paused.

The elevators in reception only went from the two brothel floors to the club entrance downstairs. It was a security measure to prevent people from wandering where they shouldn't. The main stairwell and elevators for the building were in the back and likely guarded. Jayne couldn't explain the sudden compulsion to head there.

The smart move would be to head for the door. These were killers. Killers with a well deserved rep at that. Not the type even Jayne would normally risk a confrontation with; not one he didn't start or have a damn good reason for, and certainly not over some stupid dream.

So why was he heading deeper into the lion's den?


	4. Lion's Den

Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing

--o--o--o--

The first thing Xander noticed on waking was the throbbing in his head. _Damn it!_ he thought. _Another bump for the collection!_

The second thing he noticed was something cold and hard beneath him. It only took a moment more to realize he was laying on a stone slab of some sort. A length of heavy chain bound him to it by the wrists, another just above the knees.

He heard voices nearby, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Deciding it would be best to find out what he could while his captures thought he was asleep Xander kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his breathing even. As the voices drew nearer he strained his ears to make out what was being said.

"Hello Mr. Harris." He heard Anton's voice clear as day. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

_Well, so much for that plan._

Xander opened his eyes in time to see Anton come up to the slab he was on. It was then that he realized something odd; his arms were angled down and the chain that bound his wrist wrapped under the slab. He could even touch fingers if he bent his elbows.

His upper body had enough give that he could lean just enough to the side of the shoulder-width slab to see over the side. Xander stared, blinked, and looked back up at Anton. "Fancy. Floating stone altar. Cool, but is it really necessary?"

"Not really, no," Anton told him, a friendly smile on his face like they were buddies having a casual conversation rather than one of them being chained down. "One must, however, add some personal flair to their work. Keeps things interesting. It's the little things in life after all."

"Riiiight," Xander drawled, taking the chance the unnecessary small talk provided to get a better look at his surroundings.

He already knew he was on a floating stone slab and chained down. A quick look to his left and right found that the room he was in took up the entire floor. The top floor, as the glass ceiling gave a beautiful view of twin quarter moons surrounding a third, completely full moon. The floor had strange symbols painted on or maybe even part of the floor itself. He couldn't help but think Willow would drool at the sight of it and Giles would mutter a bunch of 'oh dears'.

A quick sweep of the eyes also confirmed that Walker was not alone. The flash of green kimono put Trisha to his left several feet behind Anton. Riktor the thick-necked bodyguard was to his right standing a respectable distance off. Close enough to be there if there was trouble but far enough not to get in the way of any magic going on.

The top of his head seemed warmer than the rest of his body and when Xander craned his neck to look back he saw a stone bowl filled with glowing embers and white-hot flame. The pointed tip of the demon horn was wedged in the embers; the rest was carefully angled away from the flame.

Looking down Xander found himself staring at his own bare chest. Strange symbols that he couldn't identify other than 'Hellmouthy' were painted on him in blood. He didn't seem to have any wounds so at least it wasn't his own.

Xander looked back up at Walker who still smiled down on him friendlily as he reached for the D'Caran horn.

_Ok, trying to negotiate a deal with a criminal mastermind was out of my depth. Strapped to an altar ready to be sacrificed in some arcane ritual, now that's more familiar territory. Man, and how sad is that?_

"So this is the part where you kill me?" Xander asked as he pulled on his restraints. They were more rounded than modern cuffs, closer to medieval irons. Which, he realized, they may well be given that the walls were littered with Earth-That-Was artefacts ranging from ancient weapons to a pinball machine.

Anton simply nodded to his question. "I'm afraid so, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes-" Anton started but Xander had kept going.

"'Cause I would really appreciate if we could skip the me dieing part."

"I'm sure you would," Walker grinned. "But it is still going to happen."

"Don't suppose you could tell me why?" Xander asked trying to buy time as he grasped his right restraint and tried to wiggle his hand free. "I mean it is standard bad guy behaviour to reveal their evil plan when they have the good guy dead to rights."

Anton laughed. "Is that so? Well who am I to go against tradition? Though things are not as clear-cut as they may appear Alexander," he said as he placed what Xander assumed was supposed to be a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am not the 'bad guy' though I sometimes perform evil deeds."

Xander scoffed. "You're pretty much the bad guy from where I'm sitting, well, chained."

"Point taken," Anton conceded, removing his hand from Xander's shoulder. He waved his hand around at the room and Xander's chained form. "This, as I'm sure you can tell, is a ritual."

"No!? Really? I thought it was a tea party. A tea party with demons, but still a tea party."

Anton shook his head. "I'm not summoning a demon."

Xander blinked. "Well, that's a relief."

"I'm summoning a god."

"And the other shoe drops."

"You see Alexander," Walker continued, ignoring his comments. "I'm looking for someone who has been lost a very long time."

"You couldn't just put up some posters?"

"This person is beyond the reach of mortal man."

"So you need a god to find them?" Xander asked wide-eyed. "Seems overkill to me."

"Not just any god," Anton told him. "A goddess from some Mesopotamian pantheons. Akkadian and Babylonian to be more exact. Ereshkigal is a goddess of the underworld that lay beneath the primordial ocean. The people of the person I'm looking for had a special connection to this pantheon.

"This ritual will summon, well call, you don't summon a god, but it will call to Ereshkigal and offer me the chance to find The Saviour"

"Well," Xander said. "I could just hear the capitals there. The Saviour?"

"The Saviour of the Darkling Nation."

"Who?"

Anton smiled down at him but didn't answer. Instead he said, "After the horn I only needed one more thing to complete the ritual. A sacrifice."

"Aren't sacrifices supposed to be virgins?" Xander asked. "I gotta tell ya, I don't qualify."

Walker shook his head. "Oh, anyone will do for this one."

"Why me then?"

"For millennia my people lived in harmony with the Earth. Than some dumb fuck, your namesake, ruined all that. An Alexander Harris set in motion a chain reaction that destroyed the world. Our world," Anton said as he leaned in close. "I like you kid, I do, you have a sense of humour, but everyone needs to vent. It's ironic really. One Alexander Harris destroyed our old world and killing another Alexander Harris may save our new one."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to," Walker whispered before he straightened back up and grabbed the horn out of the flames.

Anton brought the horn up, ready to strike, and Xander's eyes flashed with panic. He wasn't ready! He need more time! More time to get free of the chains, more time to get away, more time to live his life, more time to see her again.

Blood began to slick his fingers as he worked the restraint harder, cutting into his skin. It actually helped some, not nearly enough to get it off but a little.

Xander wanted to say something calm and cool, a quip like this situation was nothing. He wanted to demand answers and get them. Instead he spat out, "I trusted you!"

Anton paused at the sudden outburst. "That, Alexander, was your first mistake. I recognize a desperate man when I see one. Desperate men are easily manipulated. What you asked for cannot be done. Time travel? Ha!"

Anton shook his head, genuine mirth in his features. "The most novice of practitioner knows not to play with temporal magicks. Even the higher beings are careful with it. Time travel, for all intent and purpose, is the thing of fiction my boy."

"No! I need to get back home!"

"Home?" Anton questioned. "I knew you were naive Alexander, but I never though you were delusional too."

"Go to Hell you overdressed piece of shit. I never should have trusted a second rate sorcerer like you!"

_Great idea Xand! Provoke the guy about to sacrifice you. Let's turn a quick death into a slow and painful one. Initiate brain to mouth filter. Ah, who am I kidding? Like I have one._

If Walker took offence he didn't show it. He just shook his and shifted the horn into a two handed grip. Slowly he raised it over his head chanting in a language Xander didn't understate. Though given the mention of Akkadian and Babylonian he assumed it was one of them.

Xander had gained a little more ground on the restraint during the conversation, but not much. He knew it wasn't enough. With a deep breath he gripped his thumb. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done this. A lesson from his father took that honour. It would be the first time he did it on purpose though.

With a sharp twist he popped the thumb out of joint. He rose up as far as he bounds would allow, screaming to cover the sound and in genuine pain.

Anton took it as he had hoped, a sign of anger at the situation. He freed one hand and placed it on Xander's chest. With little effort he forced Xander flat and held him there.

The chanting began to slow and Anton locked eyes with Xander.

It was now or never.

Just as Walker struck out with the horn Xander was able to slip his hand free. He brought his hands up as fast as he could; imminent death is quite the incentive. His right hand flashed out, brushing aside the striking horn. Pain lanced through his dislocated thumb and down his arm but he knew it would have been worse if he had tried to catch it.

At the same time the left hand went above his head and grabbed the stone bowl throwing its contents at Walker with a sharp tug.

Xander sat up quickly, biting back the pain as he took the horn with his bad hand as Anton brought his own to his face, screaming in pain. Flames danced across his body as it spread along his clothes. Behind him Trisha was desperately slapping the hem of her kimono, some of the embers having landed on her as well.

Bringing the bowl back around Xander slammed it into the side of Anton's head, letting it fly from his grip as he switched the horn to his good hand. The sorcerer fell to the ground with a solid thump. He didn't have time to appreciate the small victory as Riktor was almost on him.

The chains still hung from his left wrist so Xander used it. He swung it around and lashed out, catching the large man in the nose with the heavy manacle. With the same motion he brought the demonic horn down on a link of the chain binding his legs. The bone cut through the metal like it was paper.

Xander rolled off the table and put a little distance between himself and the bodyguard. The horn was held tight against his chest with the fingers and wrist of his injured hand. He gripped the chain dangling from his other wrist and swung it in a circular motion, ready to strike even as he backed away.

Riktor had risen to his full height. Blood gushed from his broken nose but it only served to accentuate the anger in his features. He advanced, murderous intent clear on his face.

"If you say 'Hulk smash' I'm either gonna laugh or cry," Xander told the him. "And let me tell ya, neither one'll be very manly."

The bodyguard stopped and grinned a humourless grin. Then he began to change. His already impressive bulk increased; so much so that his suit was torn apart as he grew too large for it to contain. Fur grew over his body and he roared as he nose elongated into a snout and his hands became huge claws.

"I though there were only werewolves out there!" Xander blurted out as he stared at the massive black bear that was now in front of him.

"I assume you speak of the supernatural condition of Lycanthropy?" A voice to his left asked. In his peripheral vision Xander saw the redheaded woman stand up, having apparently put out the flames on her kimono and the unconscious Anton.

"That is something else entirely. More of a virus than anything else really. Many cultures of the old world had tales of were-beast of one description or another. Therianthrope would be the more technical term," Trisha told Xander as she sauntered towards him with a predatory yet seductive smile on her face. "We of The Pride are born the way be are. A people unto ourselves."

She let her kimono pool at her feet and if Xander hadn't been so scared he may have been captivated by her beauty. As it was he only idly noted she was indeed a natural redhead. "We want him alive Riktor," she told the bear as she started forward, her hips swaying seductively. "Injured is perfectly acceptable, but we still want him for the sacrifice."

Then she too began to change though Xander didn't get to see it. As it was he only just managed to roll out of the way as the bear charged him.

"A were-bear!?" he exclaimed. "Why couldn't it have been a care-bear? I'm pretty sure I could have kicked a care-bear's ass!"

Before Xander could turn back towards the bear he heard the sound of paws impacting stone. Without a thought he threw himself to the ground. He wasn't fast enough though. Pain ran through him and he could feel blood trickle down his back. On the plus side at least he was able to get down fast enough for it to only be a glancing blow, it could have been a lot worse.

His assailant continued even as he came to a stop on the floor. Xander heard them land in front of him and lifted his head to see a regal looking lioness turning her gaze on him. "Don't suppose we could talk about this Trisha?" he asked.

She growled in response.

"Fine, be that way." Xander struck out as the lioness tensed. She yelped as the horn was jammed into her front leg. He rolled to his feet, imbedding the horn in her rear leg as he pulled himself up.

Xander didn't have time to appreciate the small victory as he put some distance between himself and the injured lioness. The bear gave an angry roar as he charged Xander. With an almost casual swipe of his arm Riktor sent Xander flying across the room to impact hard against the wall, Earth-That-Was antiques falling around him.

His ribs gave protest as he used a nearby pinball machine to pull himself up. Xander knew he was lucky. That probably would have been a killing blow if Trisha hadn't said she wanted him alive.

Two more guards ran into the room as Xander stood. He didn't get a good look at them though; they shifted as they came through the door. One changed into a timber wolf but it was the other that made him shiver. A hyena.

The hyena reached him first, jumping on the pinball machine and grinning down at him. Xander stared at it for a second before he grinned himself.

"Grrrrrr!" Xander growled at it and swung the chain at it. Whatever the hyena expected it obviously wasn't that as it reared back in surprise and slipped to the floor. It did not have time to contemplate this change of events as the pinball machine came down and its world went black.

"Tilt!" Xander exclaimed then he paused. "Man, that was a bad one even for me."

A loud growl pulled Xander back to the moment. He looked up just in time to see the wolf leap the fallen pinball machine. Time seemed to slow as Xander came to a realization; there was no way he would be able to get out of the way or get a defence up in time, and this one wasn't around for the whole 'I want him alive' spiel.

Then a shot rang out and the airborne wolf flew into the wall, its momentum carrying it along missing Xander by mere inches.

Xander turned to the doorway. Standing just inside was a man with a gun in hand.

"Jayne?!"

"What'd ya do," Jayne barked. "Piss of a zookeeper?"

"No. Well, not today at least."

Jayne started towards Xander at a fast jog but he only got about halfway there before the sounds of something large charging his side caught his attention. Inwardly he cursed himself for getting distracted by the boy. He cursed outwardly when he saw that the something was a large black bear.

He tried to get his gun up but the thing was fast and with a vicious backhand knocked him off his feet. The gun clattered off out of reach.

Jayne's vision blurred and he could feel blood running down his face. He groaned trying to stand up but his body wasn't listening. After a second his vision cleared only for his eyes to widen.

The black bear stood over him growling. Its arm lifted, ready to strike down with the sharp claws. Then it roared in pain and the arm fell away from its body. Jayne had to roll to avoid the falling bear, a bloody stump where its right arm used to be.

For a moment Jayne was confused, then he saw Xander behind where the bear had been. He held an antique, yet apparently fully functioning, katana in a one handed grip.

"Time to go," Xander said and Jayne didn't need to be told twice. He just scooped up his gun as the two ran out the door.


	5. Of Primates and Rooftops

Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing

--o--o--o--

Joey was an intimidating man. At well over six feet, his bald scalp sat atop a face with chiselled features set in a perpetual scowl and wearing a well tailored black suit, he was every bit the clichéd henchman. He even had the single gold hoop through one of his ears.

His hunched form, watching intently the screen in his hands as the character blew away another enemy, ruined the effect. Joey had long since become addicted to the super-retro games like the one he was playing.

He wasn't worried about getting caught goofing around when he was supposed to be working. Nobody used the stairwell tucked at the end of a hall in the off limits portion of the club. Everyone tended to use the elevator. Nothing ever happened here; who would be foolish to try anything in the heart of Pride territory after all?

Joey was convinced the only reason a guard was even posted back here was as punishment for one incompetence or another. Perhaps in the hopes the poor fool would die of boredom.

It never occurred to Joey to consider why he was given the task. He wasn't exactly a great thinker.

When the door behind him unexpectedly opened Joey thought nothing of it. He discreetly (to him anyway) tucked the game into the sleeve of his jacked and turned to greet the rare person to actually use the stairs. Imagine his surprise as he turned right into a large fist a split second before his world went dark.

"C'mon," Jayne said after he swept the hallway.

"Wait up a sec." Xander walked up to the downed guard and stripped him of his suit jacket with a sharp tug. He ignored the palm computer that cluttered to the floor, a red Master Chief blowing away Joey's green on the screen, as he slipped the jacket over his bare shoulders. The demon horn was tucked in his belt at the small of his back and the katana sheathed and strapped to his back, hidden as best it could be though some still stuck out. "Alright."

They continued on down the hall, the music and voices growing louder as they went. A heavy red curtain marked the entrance to the rear of the club. Jayne swept it away with one hand as he pulled Xander roughly along behind him.

"We got company," Xander indicated with a nod towards the two men coming at them.

Jayne grunted in acknowledgement. "More over there," he said as he inclined his head in their direction.

Xander saw Jayne start to bring his gun up and grabbed the larger man's arm. "Wait." It was to his credit he didn't shrink back at the look Jayne gave him. Instead Xander let the arm go and held out his hand. "I have a plan."

For a moment he thought the mercenary was going to ignore him and start a gunfight in the middle of the nightclub. Then, with an unenthusiastic grimace, he handed over the pistol. Xander decided he would never tell the man that back in Sunnydale people would run the other way or laugh if he said those four little words.

He waited until he saw the glint of the men pulling their own pistols out. Then with a quick action Xander fired a shot low into the bar, the report sounding over the music and the conversations. Quickly he hid the gun and yelled, "Oh my god! He has a gun!"

All hell broke loose after that.

Screams echoed over the music and people started pushing every which way. For the most part panic filled the room. Xander mentally patted himself on the back when he saw the nearest gunman tackled by couple of the larger patrons. He didn't let himself enjoy the moment long before he pulled Jayne into the middle of the mob rushing out the door.

--o--o--o--

"They got away," Trisha said as she entered the ritual chamber, now dressed in a pair of leather pants and green lace top. Even with one arm in a sling and a slight limp she managed to saunter through the room.

Anton didn't even spare her a glance. His form was prone on the stone slap; his arms folded behind his head as he gazed up at the moons. He looked the picture of calm. The only evidence anything had even happened were some singed hairs on his head and beard. "The moons look nice tonight."

"Yes, but it will be sunrise soon." Trisha came to stand beside him. "Did you not hear me? Alexander and his rescuer have escaped the building."

"It doesn't matter. This is a jungle of concrete and steel. And in the jungle I am king." He inclined his head and met her eyes with a piercing gaze. "They won't get far."

--o--o--o--

"That wasn't half bad kid," Jayne said as they made their way through the streets in the general direction of the docks. "So what's the rest of your plan?"

"Plan?" Xander asked confused, though he didn't look over at the larger man as they jogged down the street.

"Back there. You said you had a plan."

"Oh that," he shrugged. "That was the plan. I'm making this up as I go along."

Jayne shot him a look. Then he felt an impact on his back accompanied by a resounding splat. His body stiffened as he got a good whiff and he turned. Hanging on a pole at the side of the road was a small monkey waving its fist at him. "You didn't!"

"Jayne?" Xander questioned when he noticed the mercenary wasn't behind him anymore. What he saw when he turned around would be forever in his mind as one of the strangest sights he had ever seen. A monkey was waving its fist and hollering as Jayne approached, arms spread, saying "You want some of this?!"

Apparently the monkey did as it launched off its perch and latched onto Jayne's face. He fell back more from the surprise than the impact. It was almost comical the way Jayne thrashed on the ground trying the pry the small primate from his face.

With a sigh Xander started over to help him. A deep growl from the darkened alley stopped him in his tracks. Then a form flashed out of the darkness and it was only his years in Sunnydale and the fact that he was expecting it that managed to save his life.

As he ducked to the side Xander exclaimed, "Why do I get the eight hundred pound gorilla!?"

He rolled to his feet and unsheathed his blade. He swung wildly, more to keep the gorilla at bay than cause damage. It was smart enough to be wary of the sword. If the presence of the beast itself didn't tell him anything the intelligence behind those eyes would enlighten him on what he was dealing with.

Deciding it would be a good idea to do something before the gorilla realized it could probably just force its way through his guard, Xander discreetly reached under his jacket with his free hand. In a smooth motion he pull the demon horn free and let it fly.

The gorilla roared as the horn lodged itself in its upper thigh. The instant the gorilla's gaze flicked down to the wound Xander struck out, removing the beast's head from its shoulders.

After retrieving the horn Xander slumped against a nearby wall catching his breath. Running from the bad guys and swinging a sword around was a lot more tiring than Hollywood or Buffy made it out to be.

"Hhhnnnnngg!" Jayne growled, drawing Xander's attention as he finally pulled the monkey from his face. He threw it down on the ground and started raining punches on the small primate. "How do you like this?! Huh! You jung chi duh go-se dway!"

"Uh Jayne?" Xander spoke after a moment. "I think it's dead."

Jayne stopped and looked up, his face and neck covered in small scratches. "What's with all the damn animals!?"

"It's a long story," he said as he pulled the big man up and started running.

--o--o--o--

"They've made it out of Pride controlled territory."

Walker chuckled. "Alexander you continue to surprise me."

"Anton?" Trisha questioned. "You almost sound like you like the boy."

"I do," he told her. "It won't stop me from gutting him and feeding him to our more animalistic brethren, but I do like him. He livens things up don't you think? If nothing else I now know my security needs to be… reorganized."

They were quiet for a while, each thinking about what 'reorganizing' would entail and how much staff would need to be replaced when it was over. It was Trisha who spoke next. "We haven't identified his rescuer yet. He registered under the name Simon Reynolds, but it appears to be an alias. Reports indicate they are moving towards the docks. Perhaps our mystery guest has a ship?"

"Perhaps," Anton agreed. "But that is not where they are going yet."

"It's not?"

Walker shook his head. "Alexander keeps a small apartment not far from the dock yard. He will likely go there first. As involved with the supernatural as he appears Alexander will likely have materials or information he will not be willing to leave behind."

He passed the empty stone bowl between his hands absently. After a long moment he spoke again. "If they are out of our territory already make sure none of the men shift. Some attention I don't need."

--o--o--o--

Xander opened the door to what had, more or less, been his home since arriving in this time. It was one room, almost too small for even one person, and practically falling apart, but at least it was a roof over his head.

Almost before they were through the door Xander pointed Jayne over to the corner. "Weapons in the closet. False back. Switch is on the third board down, right hand side." That said he went over to the bed and sat heavily. He grabbed a small piece of wood that had once been part of the ceiling and wrapped it in cloth. Xander bit down on it and took hold of his dislocated thumb. After several deep breaths Xander twisted and popped the joint back in place.

Jayne ignored Xander's muffled cry of pain and the heavy breathing as he slumped back onto the mattress. He heard weapons and made a beeline for the closet. After prying the false back off he took in the array of weaponry before him and gave a snort. "Where's the guns?"

"Don't have any," Xander said from where he had shakily slid to the floor and began pulling things from under the bed, loading them into a duffle. "Don't be picky. There are more bad guys than you have bullets."

Jayne grumbled as he turned back. Then a glint entered his eyes as he saw the slick looking battleaxe in the corner. He reached eagerly to grab it.

"Ah, ah!" Xander called back without looking up. "The axe is mine."

Jayne pouted as he went and looked at the swords and daggers.

He didn't own much so it didn't take long for Xander to through his few clothes and books into the duffle. Moving over to the closet he reached around Jayne to grab a few weapons and threw them into the duffle as well. Xander swung the axe over one shoulder, the duffle strap over another, and strode to the door. "Alright, let's go."

As Xander disappeared into the hall Jayne was still deciding what to take. Finally he shoved an expensive looking dagger in his boot, grabbed a short sword and rushed after Xander.

He caught up with him in the stairwell but they didn't even get a flight before the boy abruptly stopped. Peering down over the railing Jayne could see why. A rather large group of armed men were making their way up.

Jayne pulled Xander roughly off his feet and up a couple stairs as one of the men glanced up and fired where he had just been.

"Guess we're not going down," Xander commented as they took the stairs up two at a time.

Jayne just grunted and pushed him to go faster. After several more flights they burst through a door onto the roof. In the distance they could see the sky beginning to red as night gave way to day.

"Now what?" Jayne asked as he looked around the roof and realized there was absolutely no cover available.

"Hadn't really thought that far ahead," Xander told him as he looked between the edge of this roof and the next. A noise from inside told them they didn't have much time so Xander grabbed Jayne by the arm and pulled him into action. "C'mon."

Jayne's eyes widened when he realized why Xander had pulled him into a run. He swore loudly as his feet left the ground. Seconds later his toes just touched down on the lip of the next roof and he tumbled over the gravel floor.

Beside him Xander gave a startled laugh. "I be damned! We actually made it!"

Jayne glared at him as he pulled a cylindrical object out of his pocket. "A little warnin' next time!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Xander asked as Jayne twisted the cap and an indicator light blinked on.

Jayne just grinned evilly as he threw the object back over to the other roof and hit the deck.

Several of the gunmen had just made it through the door when something bounced between one of their legs. He looked down and his eyes went wide. "Oh-"

The gunman never got to finish as an explosion rocked the rooftop.

--o--o--o--

Mal leaned against Serenity's open cargo doors, steaming mug in hand, watching the reds and oranges peek through the buildings of New Dunsmuir. As much as he loved sailing through the black, it was nice to enjoy the occasional peaceful morning dirtside.

Just as he brought the mug to his lips Mal heard it. It was soft and distant, but he had heard enough explosions in his life to recognize the sound. The smoke rising in the distance helped too.

For a brief moment he thought about ignoring it. Then he sighed and dumped his coffee on the ground.

"Zoë!" Mal called as he walked back inside. "Did Jayne take any grenades with him when he left?"

--o--o--o--

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Xander exclaimed, a bullet just missing him as they jumped to their fourth roof.

The remaining gunmen were apparently undeterred by a half dozen of their fellows being blown apart. In fact they seemed more concerned that the explosion had caught the building on fire.

As they rushed for the roof that Xander and Jayne were on Xander's prediction came true; there were more of them than Jayne had bullets. Or grenades.

As the pair came to the edge of their newest building they stopped dead. "We're not jumping this one," Xander commented as he needlessly pointed to the street-wide gap between this building and the next.

Jayne tried to shoulder the door inside only to find out the hard way it was made of metal and rather sturdy. Not discouraged Xander took his battleaxe in both hands and swung hard. He nearly cried out as the vibrations went through the axe and up his arms, jostling his inflamed thumb. Other then a decent dent and a scratch the door looked fine. "Well that's just not fair."

They took cover behind the doorway as they heard the eight thumps of their pursuers landing on the roof. They apparently knew the area well enough to know they had their prey cornered when the lead man stepped out of the pack.

"It's over kid," he said. "Just give up. Walker would still prefer you alive. Think on the bright side. You may get another chance to escape later."

The man laughed. "Okay, so that's not likely. It's not like there is anywhere for you to go now kid."

Quietly Xander took the duffle from his shoulder and placed it on the ground. Hefting the battleaxe he took a steadying breath and nodded to Jayne. The mercenary brought his short sword to the ready and nodded back.

Just as they started to move the wind began to whip along the roof, but the roar of an engine could be made out over the sound. Serenity rose into view; the cargo bay doors opened; Mal and Zoe standing armed and ready.

"I don't know what your trouble is boys," Mal called out to the gunmen. "But I'd rather like to get these to back in one piece. Let's just do this nice and calm like and nobody has to get dead."

The gunmen looked at each other, shrugged and started firing.

"Why do they always choose the fighting," Mal commented to Zoë as they took cover around the corner. "Is it my delivery?"

Zoë fired a shot around the corner before responding. "The hill folk on Jiangyin gave River and Simon up without a fight."

"True enough," he acknowledged before he half slid around the corner and shouted at the two men in the doorway. "You two coming or what?"

They didn't need to be told twice and took off running, trusting Mal and Zoe to give them enough cover to make it. Jayne reached the edge first, jumping in and landing in a smooth roll. Xander tossed his duffle ahead of him and leapt. His foot slipped on the ramp and Xander's heart pounded as he began to fall backwards. Then a hand clamped down on his arm and pulled him steady.

"I got ya," Mal told him and was about to pull the boy the rest of the way in when it happened. He heard the shot, tasted the copper of blood on his face and felt the dead weight of a body going limp in his arms.


	6. Not Alone

Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing

--o--o--o--

"I'm sorry Xander." Buffy's soft voice carried over the sound of Willow and Giles chanting. The two sat a ways apart, the air between them rippled with energy before exploding outward in an effect that looked disturbingly like the wormhole from Stargate.

A wind blew its way through the library, somehow only seeming to rustle Xander's hair and clothes while it tugged him towards the portal. "What are you doing!" he yelled over the howling winds.

"It's too dangerous for you here," Buffy said, her soft voice still managed to carry. Gently she placed a palm on his chest. "You're just normal."

Then she pushed and he lost the fight to stay on his feet. He clenched his eyes shut as he tumbled end over end into the portal

_No_, he thought through the fear. _No! It didn't happen like this._

_Then why did you dream it?_ a voice asked in his mind.

Xander opened his eyes to find he was standing alone in the library. No Buffy, Willow or Giles and definitely no portal. He felt eyes on him and turned towards the stacks. A beautiful woman in a flowing white dress seemed to float down the steps towards him. As much as he tried he couldn't get a clear impression of her face, though he didn't know if that was because she appeared to be glowing or something else. Maybe she just wasn't letting him.

He should be disturbed by her sudden appearance but he wasn't. The woman radiated a calm and peace that he couldn't help but trust.

"I don't know," he responded to her question.

She 'tsked' at him and Xander could tell she didn't believe him. "Okay."

"I don't resent them if that's what you think."

"I'm sure."

"I don't!" Xander exclaimed. "Sure it hurt that year they were pushing me away, and I was angry, but I never resented them."

"And yet, we have this dream." She made a wide gesture with her arms and Xander looked away. "Perhaps there are some unresolved issues there?"

It was awhile before Xander could meet her gaze again. "Who are you?" he asked. "Obviously this is more than just a dream now and I know you're real. I feel like I should know you "

"I'm a friend," the woman told him in a calm, annoyingly vague manner. "That will have to do for now."

Xander snorted. "I'm not in the market for my own cryptic messenger. No matter how much cleavage that dress shows."

"Good," she said with a grin before she turned serious. "It's taken far too much to send the messages I have today. I won't be able to help you often."

For the first time Xander noticed just how tired the mystery woman seemed. His mind still couldn't take in the details of her features, but she did seem to glow less than when she arrived only moments ago.

"Then why…" he trailed off.

"Because you need to know you are not completely alone in this time. Things have been set in motion. Your presence may change things for the better."

He shook his head. "Or the worse."

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But I prefer my version. Your experiences on the Hellmouth will have prepared you somewhat, though not entirely. The people on Serenity can help you greatly. Both in skills and perhaps… to heal."

Xander turned his back on the woman. "When I was sent to this time I was told I had no destiny."

"That is truth."

"I-I don't' know what I could do here." Xander bit his lip. "I just want to go home."

The woman came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "Nobody is forcing you to do anything Xander. You can still choose."

"What if I choose wrong?" he asked, half turning his head to see her.

"That's a risk everyone takes. Even those with a so-called destiny." Gently she made him turn to face her and took his face in her hands. "You chose to fight when you could have walked away. That doesn't just make you special, it makes you extraordinary."

Xander took her hands from his face and held them for a moment before stepping back. "I've made bad choices since I got to the future. I got involved with criminals; hurt people."

"You got involved with those who hurt others, yet never did yourself. Even when dealing with that demon clan on Triumph you found a peaceful solution."

"Maybe, but I still knew what the people I got involved with were like," he insisted. "I had an idea of what they did. I just wanted to get home so badly I turned the other cheek."

"You were alone, confused and scared," she told him as she came forward again, enveloping him in a warm embrace. "No one will judge you for that. Though, maybe it's time to try something new. Maybe it's time to trust again."

Xander blinked away tears from his eyes. "Maybe."

"Think about it." She kissed him on the cheek. Be safe Xander."

--o--o--o--

Slowly consciousness came back to Xander. He was groggy, but there was no pain. A matter of fact he couldn't feel much of anything. _Thank God for painkillers._

He could hear voices in the room and had to suppress a wince from the light when he opened his eyes. Jayne sat on a stool not far from the bed he lay facedown on, Simon working on the cuts covering the mercenaries face. The rest of the crew seemed to be crowded in the small infirmary listening as Jayne spoke.

"That's when I shot the wolf jumpin' at he kid"

"Wolf?" Mal said sceptically. "In a Pride tower?"

Jayne ignored him. "So I started over there and that's when the bear showed up."

That made Simon pause and send Jayne a look. "Bear?"

"Yah, bear," Jayne insisted.

"Jayne," Simon said slowly. "The only place you'll see a bear is in a book or a holo at a zoo. Bears have been extinct since Earth-That-Was."

"Tell that to the bear!"

"Alright, alright," Mal cut in. "Extinct animals aside, we still need to figure out just what the tyen shiao-duh is going on."

"Well, not that I like the kid or nothing," Jayne started. "But we have to take him with us."

"Why's that?" Book asked curiously, himself believing they should take on the boy and wondering what Jayne's reason was. He didn't expect what came out of mercenary's mouth.

"The Glowy Lady said so."

Mal pinch the bridge of his nose and muttered, "The Glowy Lady said so?" Then he turned to the doctor. "Are you sure crazy isn't contagious?"

Xander closed his eyes again, only half paying attention to Jayne going over the rest of the story. He knew they would want to know what happened; that he would have to tell them something eventually. What he would tell them he wasn't sure. As it was the doctor would probably get them to hold off that conversation until he was a little less drugged up.

Speaking of the drugs Xander could feel consciousness starting to slip away but he fought against it. He didn't want to sleep yet. There was too much to do.

He needed a chance to think, to figure out what to do now. For nearly a year now he had been searching for a way back to his own time. Walker had been his last chance, his final lead. He didn't know where to go from here or what to do.

Xander felt tears start to prick at his eyes as a realization sunk in. He wasn't going home. He wouldn't see Willow's smile or hear Buffy laugh again. He wouldn't be there to help his chosen family through the tough times ahead. He was truly alone now.

Laying there fighting slumber Xander started to sink further and further into despair. Then he felt a presence at his side. As River slipped her small hand into his he thought, _Maybe this time might not be so bad after all. Maybe I'm not so alone._

For the first time in a long while Xander felt safe and let himself be pulled back under. This time he had much more pleasant dreams.

--o--o--o--

A decidedly average looking man entered the darkened room nervously. The only light came from the night sky filtering in through a window that dominated the far wall. A male form stood silhouetted before it, staring out at the stars.

He gulped audibly as he came to the desk in the centre of the room. "Mr. Chairman, sir?"

"Ah, Mr. Wenders," the form spoke without turning from the view. "I believe you said you had an important matter to discuss."

Wenders clutched a small pile of files to his chest like a lifeline. "Y-yes sir. A surveillance t-t-team stationed on Beaumonde. They were as-assigned to watch The Pride building."

"Why would I care about some too bit thug of a sorcerer. Shifter and criminal activities aside, Walker and his ilk are of no real consequence."

"There w-was an inci-incident sir," Wenders stuttered as he placed the folders on the desk, pulling out some reports and photos. "Anton Walker attempted t-to use a young man in a ritual.'

"And?"

"He escaped, c-c-causing a great deal of c-chaos in the process."

"I assume there is a point in all this or you would not have disturbed me." There was a threat implied in the man's voice that caused Wenders to swallow loudly and swipe his sweaty palms on his slacks.

"Y-yes sir." Wenders nodded his head vigorously. "As a p-person of interest we ran his face through the d-d-database. Nothing."

"Get to the point Richard."

"History is my sp-specialty. I felt the man was famil-familiar, so I ran his image th-through our historical texts."

The man inclined his head slightly and said dryly, "The suspense is killing me."

"Alexander Harris," Wenders blurted out suddenly and clearly. "A prominent figure in the Diaries in the late twentieth/early twenty first century. He-"

"I know who Harris is," the man cut in, finally turning around and making his way to the desk. He picked up a surveillance photo from the pile, examining it closely. "He seems younger than he would have been at his desk. Two eyes as well. Interesting."

"We d-don't know any of the details of how he got younger or is still a-alive." Wenders took an unconscious step back. The man's presence was even more intimidating up close than at a distance. "Or even if it really is Mr. Harris."

"It's him," the man said with surety. "I can feel it."

"Sir?"

"Spread the word Richard," he said turning his gaze to Wenders for the first time since the man had entered the room. His lips curved into a wicked smile. "River Tam just dropped from top priority. Bring me Alexander Harris."

--o--o--o--

Whew! There is episode 2 done. Lot's of plot threads introduced here to play with. Not one but two villain organizations, the Glowy Lady, and Xander's return to Serenity. Combined with the plots introduced in episode 1 and I'm going to be busy for a while yet.

--o--o--o--

Coming soon

Lost in Serenity  
Episode 3  
Big Talks, Small Spaces  
aka  
Too Much Hair

While the crew pulls a job in Canton a recovering Xander is forced to confront his growing feelings for River.


End file.
